Pokemon, The Eclipse
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Contains: Shounen-Ai and a severe amount of fluff Contains The Following Shipping: PreciousMetal I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE POKEMON FRANCHISE!


In the small town of Viridian and inside of a luxurious two story home of a certain Ex-Founder of Team Rocket, small little indecisive grunts and 'Ugh's was heard was heard in a bedroom. A red head was pacing back and fourth in front of his older brunette sisterly figure, who was sitting on a bed, wondering what in the world is wrong with him,

"Silver, it's been an hour since you've been doing this," the older brunette said "At first I thought you have been crushing on a girl or something" she let out a little laugh and closed her eyes; she ithought/i she knew she was wrong about the little joke...

However, Silver's pacing stopped and turned away from his sisterly figure, Blue.

Blue shook her head and continued on in a happy-go-lucky tone "Oh how I long to see the day." It was then when she opened her eyes and saw Silver turned his back on her. Blue's eyes widened and let out a little squeal, she jumped out of the bed and spun Silver around, who's face was completely flustered, "Hey now! Come on! Spill it, who's the lucky girl that you fell for, hm~?"

The Red head's face continued to shake his head and covered his face "I-It's not like that-! Honestly-! Dammit let me go-"

She lifted one eye brow in a playful seductive matter "Oh? Then what is it then? It's rare to see you so embarrassed on these things!" She leaned down to his ear and whispered smugly "Oh... is it because you had iThat/i sort of dream last night, hm?"

It was the last straw for Silver, he gently pushed the brunette away "No." He finally recovered his usual docile composure. He walked over to his bed and sat, it was then when Silver finally buried his face onto his hand. It was far too clear he was too confused.

Blue looked at the younger boy and sighed guilty, she sat beside him and stroked his back "H-Hey, you know I'm kidd-"

"Why him?"

The question itself would have confused anyone. She whispered gently, "W-What do you mean...?"

Silver's back shot up and was filled with fear because he realized what he just said. It was then when Silver placed both of his feet onto the bed and hugged his knees, it was as if he was going back into his shell. "It's nothing-"

"Silver, stop it." Blue's voice was firm. She looked at Silver directly in the eyes, filled with worry, mixed with rage. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, enough for him to stop hugging his legs, "For the love of Aecurus! You always do this. You always try to hide things... but I can tell that this is a situation where even bYou/b can't hide and go back into a turtle shell that you've created."

Slowly, Silver's eyes widened and slowly began to water. The pressure of finally facing something was all too new to him, but deep down... the conflicted feelings he was harboring was going to face him one day.

"Get out and face it like a man" Blue finished in a very serious tone.

It was then when Silver sat up straight on his bed, and looked away with his eyes closed... he looked so ashamed of what he was going to say. "W-Why did it have to be him... him of all people?" Silver finally asked

"What do you mean?"

There was a slow pause coming from the Exchanger... but that pause gave the Red Head the ability to finally open something that he never expected to open...

"W-Why do I feel so... happy whenever I'm around that perverted jackass?!" Silver hissed, "W-Whenever Gold looks at me, my face gets all red. When he touches or wraps his arms around me... I feel... so comfortable. Why does it have to be him when my heart pounds fast-" the Exchanger began to hyperventilate "I don't know what this feeling is, it's making me feel so sick! I just want to rip my heart out and throw it away!"

The intensity behind Silver's words could not be explained, Blue immediately pieced together the information.

"A-And yet..." Silver closed his eyes even tighter and moved his right hand and placed it onto his heart and shook his head "I cant help but love this feeling as well..." he then looked at Blue with such a lost and confused look. "D-Do you know what it is?"

The brunette's lips slowly grew into a gentle smile, "Of course I do... and deep down, I think you know too."

He shook his head violently, "No... no. I-It cant be-... i-isn't that s-sort of thing wrong?"

Blue sighed and leaned close to Silver, she placed one hand on the red head's cheek and giggled, "Love can come in all types of form. It can be with a man or a woman, objects or places... pretty much anything. If a man were to love a man, it is what it is... just like a man and a woman, or a woman with a woman. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it is the greatest feeling in the world!" Slowly, she placed her hand on top of the hand where Silver was holding his heart "It all rests on you... do you want to take a risk?" And with that, she pulled back and sat straight up once again.

Silver was shocked at Blue's words, he whispered "Are you sure you're Blue...?"

"bWhat Was That?/b" Blue was smiling, but Silver could see a murderous Aura forming around her

"It's Nothing." Silver quickly said.

The Red head slowly began to sigh "But Gold- h-he's always looking at other women, commenting o-on... y-you know" his face went slightly flushed and jealous.

She gave out a slight chuckle "You know, I shouldn't be saying this... you wouldn't learn anything if I told you but," Blue then gave out a hum "I've seen the way he looks at iYou/i, so don't sell yourself short!"

A little smile was forming on Silver's face, he turned around and hugged his legs... signaling to Blue that he has a lot of thinking to do.

She jumped out of the bed and left with gently hugging Silver behind his back, "Take care Silvy~... I know you'll make the right decision."

And with that, Blue closed the door behind Silver and left to visit Green, who was in Pallet Town.

When Silver heard his bed room door closing behind him, he immediately uncurled and laid on his bed...

He chuckled, "I'm in love with Gold, hm?" He turned his head to the nightstand that was beside his bed and looked at the picture of him and Gold. The Breeder had his arm around Silver's neck with his hand making this 'Cheese' pose, while The Exchanger's face was pouting with a faint blush and holding back a smile.

For Silver, his horrific past and brutal life style ruled the majority of his life, allowing it to form him... but ever since he met Gold, everything began to change. His neglected and barren waste land of a world slowly began to return from the dead. Life was forming inside of Silver, the Breeder that would often get on Silver's nerves slowly made his presence known... and instead of fighting something that was far too new for him, Gold opened up Silver's heart... and no longer did he resist.

It was then when Silver's lips formed a genuine smile... he reached for the picture and held it against his heart.

"I guess that's possible."


End file.
